


Ball One

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: Adam's great ideas also happen to be Yadier's worst memories.





	Ball One

"This is your fault."

"What? How is this my fault?"

"It was your idea. So it's your fault."

"Well you're the one that didn't get out of the way!"

Yadier gave Adam a glare, the one he always gave him when he was really mad and wanted Adam to feel bad for his wrongdoings. Adam did feel a little bad, at least the part about the catcher's bruised ribs. The idea had been too tempting to ignore, though, and he would do it again if he could. He was confident that Yadier would too, and that he was just a brat right now because he was in pain. He would look back later and laugh about it when Adam's eyes weren't watching. Right now, though, he socked Adam in his own ribs when he could no longer keep a straight face and let out a burst of laughter.

"Not funny," Yadier grumbled, wincing at the pain he earned by moving his arm. He held the ice pack closer to his side, looking down at it and clearly feeling sorry for himself.

It had started out innocent enough. Yadier had been catching a bullpen for Adam, one of the few since Adam's return from the DL. Yadier may have been a complete jerk sometimes when they were joking around and goofing off, but when it came to baseball, Yadier was the best guy to have around. Not only did he help Adam figure out what areas he needed to improve on and tell Adam what he was doing correctly, he was also the biggest cheerleader from behind the plate. Bullpen sessions were his favorite because they didn't have the intensity of the game in front of them. It was just them, playing catch like they'd done for the last twelve years, just like they were kids again. Yadier still had that childlike love for the game, but sometimes, Adam needed to rouse it inside of himself when he began to lose his own confidence.

So when he threw a pitch over Yadier's head and didn't want to face the fact that he had thrown three wild pitches now, he called to Yadier, "I have a great idea." Yadier quirked an eyebrow at him as he picked up the stray baseball and met Adam halfway. "Do I want to know?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Adam suspiciously. Rude, Adam thought, but he was totally deserving of Yadier's skepticism. Normally, Adam's ideas ended up with either himself or Yadier on the ground, and the other landing on top of them like a funny scene from a movie. Yadier still had a scar on his arm from when Adam thought it was a good idea to climb the foul pole because "he loved a challenge." "You'll love this one, I know it," he reassured, glancing around and smiling when he saw Carlos and Carpenter walking towards the pen.

"Tsunami! Marp! Yadi and I need your help with something!" he called out. Yadier looked a little concerned when Adam got two more people involved. He was perfectly fine with himself getting hurt, other than the usual whining and week-long guilt trips that Adam was the victim of. The risk of his teammates getting hurt was always a concern for the catcher. "Relax, they'll be fine. I think," he said, winding an arm around Yadier's shoulders as they waited. Yadier didn't look at him as he said, "You're really bad at making me feel better, you know that?"

Adam laughed, but didn't answer as Carlos and Matt finally approached them. "What's up?" Carlos asked, putting his elbow on Yadier's shoulder and leaning on him like he were a wall. Yadier didn't seem to mind, but then again, Carlos always leaned on everyone. Adam looked at Carp and then Carlos and then Yadier. "Okay, Yadi, you're going to pitch to me." Yadier's eyes widened, and this time, he was the one who laughed. "What? I haven't pitched since I was drafted," he reasoned. Adam wasn't one to listen to reason though. Adam handed him the ball, and Yadier realized then that he was being serious. "And I'm going to be your catcher, so take that gear off." "This is going to kill us all, isn't it?" Matt asked, grabbing a bat from nearby as if he was totally aware of what was going on and was also prepared for it. Adam shrugged. "Eh, maybe not us. Just Yadi."

Yadier threw a shin guard at him after he said this. Adam turned to Carlos. "Okay, Tsunami, you're going to be our umpire because we obviously need someone to judge how bad Yadi is at throwing in the strike zone." Yadier looked up from taking off his other shin guard. "I'm so going to cross you up on purpose," Yadier muttered, tossing his other shin guard at Adam and hitting him in the face. "And Carp, you're going to be our hitter. Which means you'll need a helmet and Yadi will need a bulletproof vest." Carpenter shrugged. "Sure, I like hitting off of tees," he joked, giving Yadier a nudge with his elbow.

Carlos started to giggle at his own thought. "Watch Yadi be better than Waino at pitching," he said. "He gonna make Waino wish he had Yadi's curves." Yadier laughed as he handed his helmet to Adam. "This is why Carlos is my best friend and you're my worst friend," Yadier said, taking off his hat and putting it on the forewards instead of backwards, which was such an unusual sight, at least to Adam.

Finally, when Adam finished putting on Yadi's catcher's gear, he waddled to behind home plate. "Gross. I can smell and feel your sweat in this thing, Yadi," he noted. "Do you ever bathe?"

Yadier shrugged. "Still not as filthy as what I'm about to toss to Carp," he quipped back, and Carp stepped into their makeshift batter's box. "Oh, bring it on, Yads," Matt said. Carlos sighed and stood behind Adam. Yadi mocked Adam's throwing stance, and Adam rolled his eyes. "Hold on, let me get in Yadi's catcher's stance," Adam said, throwing one leg out to the side and pretty much laying on the ground with his glove up in the air. Carlos started laughing uncontrollably and covered his face with his hands. "In yoga, they call that stance the "Crouching Goat," he said through his giggles.

Yadi shook his head, but he was smiling. "Are we doing this or not?" he asked. Adam finally sat up. "I can see why you like catching, Yadi. That was super comfortable." Yadier rolled his eyes before looking in at Adam's glove and throwing the ball. It was fast but outside. "Ball one!" Carlos called. Carpenter looked at Adam. "That should be Yadi's new nickname, after getting hit by Jordan. 'Ball One.'"

Adam was laughing so hard that he definitely missed the next pitch, which hit his glove and then went between his legs. "Goal!" Yadi shouted. Carlos yelled, "Wrong sport, Yadi!"

The next pitch that Yadi threw, Carp hammered it...right back at Yadi. Yadi barely had time to react before the ball hit him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. "Whoops," Carpenter said, and they all ran to Yadi, who had his arms wrapped around himself and was trying to roll onto his back. Adam took off his glove and Yadier's helmet. "No one tell Mike," Adam immediately ordered. Yadier coughed. "That's what...your first concern...is?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well you should've caught it," Adam reminded him. Yadier gave him an intense glare. "I swear...to God...if I weren't...about to die...I would kill you," he managed to get out. Adam patted his back. "You're fine."

"Easy for...you to say."

Now here they were, about an hour later, Yadier still mad at him and Adam still laughing at the memory of Yadier rolling around on the ground like a drama queen after getting hit. "You looked like a rolley polley," Adam told Yadier, laughing at the look of pure and utter hatred on his face. He rubbed Yadier's hair. "I love you Yadi," he said, giving Yadier a hug and squeezing Yadier around the waist. Yadier coughed. "I hate you. So much. I don't like you even a little bit," Yadier said, trying to push Adam off of him before giving up and just sitting there, pouting.

"If you didn't like me even a little bit, then you wouldn't do stupid crap with me. At this point, you should just expect to get hurt somehow," Adam pointed out, poking Yadier in the stomach as he said it.

"You suck."

"No... _we_ suck."

"....fine. We suck. But you suck more."


End file.
